In the design of integrated circuits, standard cells are widely used. Standard cells have predetermined circuit functions and are stored in cell libraries. During the design of an integrated circuit, the standard cells are retrieved from the cell libraries and are placed at desired locations in a layout. Routing is then performed to connect the standard cells to each other.